fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14 - An Old Friend Strikes Back
"What are we doing here?" asked Valentin. Grazed Ziperator had taken Valentin and DNAvalon to a massive abandoned laboratory. Ziperator had decided to remain outside on guard as the two Brawlers went in and explored. DNAvalon faced Valentin, all emotion concealed behind his mask. "This an old laboratory that belonged to someone I knew very well. It was meant for researching Bakugan and other organisms for the good of all organisms. Nothing living was harmed here, I assure you." "Nice to know, but even if something was, the tormentors are dead either way, right?" replied Valentin. He thought he saw DNAvalon jolt. DNAvalon sighed and turned around. "Follow me." Valentin nodded, and the two began to travel through large corridors. As they did, Valentin suddenly had feelings of familiarity and déjà vu, as if he had been in this place before. DNAvalon led Valentin to a large entrance. Valentin thought he recognized it, but the wall around it was damaged and worn. The door was gone, and the entrance led to darkness. "We're here. After me," said DNAvalon. He went in, and Valentin. Seconds later, Valentin was in a pitch-black room. He heard footsteps, and DNAvalon said "Hang on, there was a generator here some where..." There was a click, and lights suddenly flooded the room. Valentin realized that they were in front of set of controls under a massive glass window. The room seemed to be very wide, more then wide enough to house a Bakugan. Valentin had seen something like this in his father's own laboratory and one on the planet known as Vestal. "I highly you look out the window and down, Valentin," said a recognizable voice. Valentin turned his head to see DNAvalon leaning against the wall. "You might find something...familiar down there." Despite those words having an ominous feeling to him, Valentin quietly went toward the window and peered through the glass. He slowly looked down, eyes widening with shock. At the bottom sat a large, dark brown and tan humanoid figure. At first, Valentin thought it was a statue, but when he saw that a set of three slits on its face were glowing red, he immediately rethought his first guess. The figure sat in a meditative position, legs crossed and hands on its knees. I just stared straight into the wall across it. A rectangular-like object lay across its lap, and it looked so familiar that Valentin knew who the figure was. It was one he thought was long ago destroyed - if you called half a year ago long. The site of the figure itself took Valentin's breath away for one, single moment. "No way," he said, surprised. "Dryoid?!" ---- Grazed Ziperator grunted in exertion. He did not expect to be attack by the Verbordors so quickly. He had hoped that DNAvalon and Valentin would come back soon so that they could make a quick getaway. Out the corner of his eye, he saw DNAvalon running out of the laboratory. With great agile, he hopped from body part to body part on Grazed Ziperator until he stood on his Bakugan's shoulder. "Valentin's getting it ready. It seems that traveling to different dimensions doesn't fit well for it. We need to by him some time." Ziperator nodded, and he knew what "it" was. "It" was a Mechanical Bakugan who looked almost exactly like a similar Bakugan in their reality, the former who had crashed into their forest after exiting a portal. This Bakugan had attacked whoever came it at, but soon went into some sort of "sleep mode". Considering that Valentin had recognized it, it was possible that they were both of the same reality. A Verbordor screeched at Ziperator, attempting to deliver some blows at him. The latter dodged, and replied with a swift kick in the face to the Verbordor. "Ziperator! Ability Card Activate! Grazed Jumper!" shouted DNAvalon, holding up an Ability Card. Ziperator jumped in the air, and from it, and threw several darts of energy at the Verbordors, striking many of them. A couple of them only went down, however. DNAvalon glanced back at the laboratory entrance. To his surprise, several Verbordors back to attack the laboratory itself. "Ziperator! The laboratory! The Verbordors are attacking it, and Valentin is still inside!" he hollered. "I'm kind of busy, check back to me in a second," grunted Ziperator. He whirled around and did a backflip, knocking several Verbordors away. He landed on his feet and turned around, raising his hands at the Verbordors attacking the laboratory. "Ability Card Activate - Cloud Thorough!" yelled DNAvalon. Ziperator let loose a barrage of beams from his hands, striking the Verbordors. They screamed and were reduced to Ball Form. Ziperator turned around to deal with more of them when a lone Verbordor appeared out of nowhere, carrying a gun-like piece if equipment. Several more appeared carrying the same thing. Together, they aimed at the laboratory - and fired. "Ziperator! The lab! WATCH OUT!" yelled DNAvalon. Ziperator turned in time to see the Verbordors successfully bring down the laboratory with their new weapons. He screamed in fury and anger, and shouted "Ability Activate! Shadow Force Takeover!" Consecutive beams of energy emitted from Grazed Ziperator's hands, striking the Verbordors and causing them great pain. They each dropped their weapons one by one and reverted back to Ball Form. Grazed Ziperator fell onto his knees. "No," he said, moaning in agony. "We lost Valentin. We our greatest link to stopping the reality-wide threat. No..." "It's too late to mourn for him, Ziperator. We have more company!" exclaimed DNAvalon. Ziperator got up and slowly turned around, bracing himself. Dozens of Verbordors had arrived, and were flying down to deal with Ziperator. "If this is how it ends...at least we fought for something definitely worth fighting for," said Ziperator. "I wouldn't put it like that, Ziperator," said DNAvalon. "What?!" As soon as he said that, a loud boom was heard, and both Ziperator and DNAvalon turned to see a large, humanoid shape rip out of the rubble that was once the laboratory. It carried a sword with a blue beam that looked like it was made of pure energy. Its ninja-like body and arcane moves looked dramatic and stunning at the same time. Red slits that were its eyes glowed brightly. On its shoulder stood Valentin, grinning widely. He laughed and lifted up the arm with his BakuMeter. "Ability Card Activate - Lethal Splicer!" shouted Valentin. The humanoid creature began to rotate its weapon at a full circle. It stopped, and the blade was glowing more brighter and was much longer than before. With amazing speed and astonish reflexes, the humanoid barreled into the Verbordors in the air, cutting through them without mercy or remorse. "Now, Ability Card Activate! Raigeki Shield!" shouted Valentin. A bright, orange shield sphere enveloped the humanoid as it stood in the air. The sphere melted into a layer on the humanoid, completely covering it and its blade, which had seemed to grow longer. It stood on the ground and dart forward towards the another group of Verbordors, cutting through them as well without being harmed by their attacks. Within seconds, all the Verbordors surrounding the humanoid creature were down. "And now, for the finale - Double Fusion Ability Card Activate! Blade Charge, plus Dual Blade!" shouted Valentin. The humanoid gave a nod, and began to glow yellow. Its red slits flared a bright red hue, that was nearly menacing to even Ziperator. The humanoid's blade of energy disappeared into its scabbard, which split into two. Holding each handle in both of its hands, blades made of energy rose from them, only longer and more sharper-looking than before. With great speed and agility, the humanoid creature an straight into the remaining Verbordors, cutting through them with ease and no emotion. When everything was settled, only the humanoid creature - which Ziperator recognized as the Mechanical Bakugan DNAvalon had showed to him - stood before him, both blades still gleaming. Ziperator slowly went on one knee, bowing before the creature. "Silly Ziperator. You guys are on the same side, and are equals," laughed a voice. Valentin had climbed down from the humanoid and stood next to DNAvalon, who was most likely shocked, but could not show it due to his mask. Proudly beaming at the humanoid creature, Valentin winked and said "Well, gentlemen, say hello to my old Mechanical Bakugan - Subterra Sith Dryoid!" What did you think of this chapter? Awesome Great Good Val my good sir, you have a NASTY habit of adding out-of-the-blue explosions and loud sounds in these insanely great chapters! BRING LEONIDAS BACK! Eh...decent Could be better NO! Could be longer (Thumbs down) What did you think of Sith Dryoid? Dude, are you KIDDING?! He's AWESOME! He's so darn cool. Awesome sauce. BRING LEONIDAS BACK! VALENTIN AND LEONIDAS FTW! Humph. Could be a bit better. Mechanicals?! Who needs THEM?! BOOOOO! (Thumbs down) Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny